The Weather Outside is Frightful
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: Eight Konoha rookies. One cave. Rockslide. We all knew Tsunade was out of her mind... [SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina]
1. Since We've No Place To Go

A/N; Hi, peoples! Just wanted to say that I hope everyone had a merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa/something-else-politically correct! I know I did (Kakashi sweatshirt, Kirara necklace, 50 bucks…)! So, anyway, I was inspired to write a short story last night at… midnight. But I started writing at 4 p.m. the next day, so… yeah. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer; Own Naruto, I do not. Kishimoto-sama, envy do I. Know this Yoda you speak of, I most certainly do not! Shut up, George.

-grins- This is dedicated to my toutoi-kun, **_Selene69_**!

The Weather Outside is Frightful Chapter One- Since We've No Place To Go… 

Sakura knew everyone's gaze was on her, and that was enough reason to keep her head down. But the pull of their eyes was so forceful, she felt herself looking up.

"What? What do you want from me?!" she cried, coming face to face with six glares, and one hopeless, apathetic look. "I'm just the apprentice; I didn't assign this mission! It's not my fault we're in this predicament! Stop glaring at me!"

Not too many of those said glares changed.

"Sakura-chan, we're stuck in a cave! A CAVE! You can't really find too much ramen in a cave!"

"And we all know how Naruto needs his ramen fix," Sasuke growled, rolling his eyes.

"Forehead, you idiot! Some of us like the light of day, thank you."

"The dark is something you shouldn't worry about. There are more important things to fear. It's troublesome to worry about something so trivial."

"Yes. The cold is one such an important matter."

"Neji is right. Besides, Ino-chan, I doubt there's anything else in this cave besides us."

"T-that's true. I-it is only us."

Alright. Now that everyone has had their turn to speak, might I continue on with the story? Yes? Good. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why our _ninja_ heroes are stuck in a _non-ninja-jutsufied_ cave and can't get their _ninja butts_ out. Well…

"Ooh! Ooh! Flashback! Do a flashback!" Naruto yelled, waving his arm around in the air as if he were in school. Shikamaru sighed.

"Just do it, so he'll shut up."

… okay, then. Flashback time!

_**-flashback-**_

"_I have a mission for you all."_

_The four young kunoichi had their eyes glued to the Hokage, unlike the four shinobi, three of whom had their arms crossed and eyes closed, listening all the while. The forth one was almost the same as the other three… except his arms were crossed in defiance, his bottom lip stuck out for some odd reason, and his eyes all squinty sue to some birth defect. Poor guy. His eyes were so pretty, too…_

"… _Anyway, about this mission…"_

"_Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto whined, "why do I have to do a mission with all of these people? I can do it on my own! Believe it!"_

"_That phrase was copyrighted, ne, Sakura-chan?" Ino whispered to her best friend. Sakura nodded. Tenten snorted._

"_Naruto, I'll let you go on a mission alone again when pigs fly."_

_Shizune clutch Tonton tighter to her chest when Naruto looked hungrily at the swine. Tsunade cleared her throat._

"_Yes. So. The mission."_

"…"

"…"

_Eight young ninja stared intently at their Hokage._

"_Oh! Yes! You're all traveling to the Snow country to retrieve a scroll for me. Here are the mission specs," she said, handing a stack of papers to Sakura. "You all have two weeks. Now, get moving."_

_**-flashback-**_

And that, my friends, was just the start of their woes. While in the Snow Country, our little band of misfits (not implying anything…) were trekking through lots of snow. And our poor, poor, _poor_ Hinata-chan, whose immune-system was thoroughly weak, was slowing said group down. Naruto offered to carry her, which nearly made her faint, and she profusely declined. Naruto, Neji, and the other kunoichi then began a lookout for any and all possible shelter options.

After all; it was getting dark, and they needed to set up camp, anyway. Unfortunately, they were in Snow country, and that place consisted of few homes for people.

Lucky them; they found a cave!

Once inside the cave, they began the necessary procedures for making camp; fire, food, water, and _stuff_. Nothing could go wrong, right?

Ch. Yeah. Naruto was in the group. Something always goes wrong when Naruto's involved, baka. _Always_.

Somehow, _somehow_, he managed to cause a rockslide. Many were injured. A few died. We honor their souls, even today, and we hold their memories close to our hearts, as we raise our hats to-

Heh. Of course, I'm only kidding. Well… mostly. Sakura was almost hit on the head by a stray boulder (don't know how _that_ happened…), but was pulled to safety in the nick of time by Sasuke. Hinata was already out of the line of fire (courtesy of a certain blond ninja), and Tenten, under the watchful eye of her present teammate, dodged the oncoming rocks easily. Alas, poor Ino… I knew her well… She was hit by a rock.

Wow. That was a lot of screaming done by the resident shadow-jutsu master.

Her leg had gotten caught while diving for cover, and it was causing her great pain. Later, you would find Shikamaru instantly by her side at any wince or whimper. Sakura said her ankle was probably shattered, and Shikamaru demanded that she did what she could to help Ino. Sakura, with the silent support of Sasuke, told him that the bone could only heal on its own, but she could numb the pain with chakra. This left Shikamaru to wrap Ino's bandages.

Very soon, it was decided by Sasuke and Neji that to break through the rock during the present blizzard (oh, yes… I forgot to mention that…) would be stupid, and just staying put, what with Ino's condition and Hinata's frailty, would be the best thing to do. In no way did it have to do with Tenten and Sakura's threatening aura when they almost decided to just leave…

And so, now, back to their current situation…

"Hinata-chan?"

"H-hai, Naruto-kun?"

"… Where's the bathroom?"

Oh dear.

-()-()-()-()-

**Meh. I get Hinata sick a lot, don't I? I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. **

**Okay. The sister of the King of Squirrels demands your reviews. I wanna know what you think of the story thus far. Remember; three chapters!**

**With love, hugs, kisses, and sake,**

**-ByakuganMistress**


	2. It Doesn't Show Signs of Stopping

I apologize; in the last chapter, I made a spelling error and missed it; the word _due_ was spelled _sue_. I would change it, but the last time I did a similar sort of thing, people kept asking these questions, and it was just… meh. Not fun. Gomen!

Dedicated to my Toutoi-kun!!

Edit: Oh, for the love of - !! Gah! So many horrible errors! I go back on what I said above; this chapter needed some serious editing! I'm so, so sorry!

The Weather Outside Is Frightful Chapter Two- It Doesn't Show Signs of Stopping… 

Ino watched with interest as Shikamaru's shadow slithered back to him from the rocks. One look at his brown eyes answered what her own blue ones asked.

It was still snowing. Apparently harder than before.

Shikamaru sighed and went over to sit by his blonde teammate. She yawned and leaned lightly against him.

"Shika-kun, this is so boring. I wanna fight. I wanna punch something, but I can't even stand! Ugh, I hate this!"

"It's troublesome to let this get you frustrated. Why don't you sleep for a while?"

"Mmm… 'kay," she said, closing her eyes. He was surprised; She wasn't going to argue with him? Odd… But, it was a drag to complain about such things, so he just shifted so she'd be more comfortable. After doing so, he adjusted half of his attention on the sparring Chuunins opposite them, as the remaining four were doing.

Tenten felt like she was suffocating. She didn't have any room to do her signature move, and hated the feeling of so many people watching her and Neji train. She wasn't used to it, what with their usual training being in private. But Neji didn't seem affected, so she would cope. Hey, if the innocent bystanders wanted to be caught in a storm of shuriken and kunai, that was fine with her.

As long as it was fine with Neji. Damn, she was pitiful!

"Tenten," he said quietly as their kunai clashed.

"Hai?"

"You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"N-nani?!" She managed to give him a surprised-yet-indignant look before swiping at his arm, which he dodged. "Of course not! I would have told you if I had, baka!"

Neji frowned, and she gave him a smiled filled with reassurance, happiness, joy, bunnies, and shiny rainbows. Scary image.

"Alright."

And Neji conveniently forgot that she called him an idiot.

**-0- **

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!" Naruto whined, "We're tired, and I'm cold"

Night had fallen on the second day of their trapped-in-ed-ness. The fire was growing dim, and they had but one blanket each. So unprepared, ne?

"You know," Sakura said, thinking deeply, "excess body-heat would keep us all warm."

"Yeah; Sakura, Tenten, get over here, and we'll keep warm!" Ino called, diving down into the covers beside Hinata. Sakura grinned and followed, laughing at Sasuke's betrayed expression.

Neji saw where Tenten was looking, and instinctively grabbed her upper arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Neji?" she said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Like hell I'm going to be kept warm by _them_," he said, sending a white glare to the remaining boys in the cave. Shikamaru shrugged, Sasuke was busy sending smoldering gazes at Sakura, and Naruto looked clueless. "O-okay," she said softly, fetching her blanket. Ino whistled and both Tenten and Neji flushed.

"Hinata-chaaaaaaan! You're so lucky," Naruto whined. Sasuke, finished guilt-tripping Sakura, glared at the kyuubi vessel.

"I'm _not_ cuddling with the dobe."

"Likewise, teme," Naruto replied coolly. Shikamaru closed his eyes, sighed, and leaned against the wall with his blanket.

"Shika-kun! Come with us!" Ino laughed, making Shikamaru blush. "Troublesome…" he muttered, and pretended to sleep. Sasuke mirrored his moves, and Naruto sat against the wall by the girls' blanket.

Tenten, taking the initiative to make the first move, leaned against the wall of the cave, and covered her body with half of the blanket. She brought her knees to her chest and motioned for Neji to occupy the other half. He did so, and once comfortable, he threw his blanket over them, as well. Tenten smiled at him, trying to ignore their close proximity.

"Are you tired, Neji?" she whispered. He closed his eyes with a slight nod. She grinned. "Sweet dreams." And closed her eyes, trailing off to dreamland.

Now, our boys weren't stupid.

…

Well, they weren't completely stupid. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, though not quite looking the part, were really wide-awake. Naruto was asleep, and absentmindedly cuddled the closest thing to him for warmth. The closest thing to him happened to be a fast-asleep Hyuuga heiress.

Anyway, as I said, the three manly-men were wide-awake, aware at any sound, sensitive to their separate (thought they'd never admit it) charges. Shikamaru listened closely to Ino, making sure to know if she ever needed him or was in pain. Neji felt Tenten fall against him in sleep, and slowly wrapped the blankets more securely around her frame, so she would not be cold. Sasuke, Sharingan activated underneath his closed eyelids, watched Sakura closely.

The Uchiha, having spent years with the Haruno girl, knew that she oft had nightmares (and it didn't make him feel any better knowing that most were of he and Orochimaru, the bastard). He hated it. Worse, he knew he could do nothing for it, save to wake her up when they started. So he'd do that.

Tonight, though, she seemed at peace, her hand linked with Ino's, a small smile on her face. He smothered his grin with a scowl. As always.

Neji winced slightly. He'd hoped that if Tenten had a sleeping habit, it would be quiet, so as not to attract too much attention.

And now, he'd heed to the phrase "Be careful what you wish for". She'd punched him in… a very sensitive spot. He winced again, and caught her hand when it came around to crush… I mean, hit him again. He slowly, carefully moved her into his lap so that her other hand was in his possession, and his sensitive spot remained safe. Her head lolled to the side of his chest and she burrowed her back into his torso. He smiled softly at her peaceful expression.

And then, she brought her elbows back into his gut. It was quite painful. He wrapped his arms securely around hers, and held her tightly to his chest. He'd be damned if she'd damage any more of him that night!

Oh, what a position Tenten found herself in the next morning.

**-0-**

"Breakfast!" Sakura chirped, smiling as people filtered around her to get their food (Shikamaru, of course, getting Ino's along with his own). What food was it, you ask?

Why; ninja food, of course!

"I want ramen," Naruto grumbled to Hinata, tearing a bite out of his ninja food. The kunoichi smiled softly at him.

"When we get back," she said quietly, "I'll buy you some at the Ichiraku. Would you like that?"

Not once had she stuttered. I know, I know; now, please reattach your jaws to your faces, and read on.

"I would love that, Hinata-chan!" he roared, and brought her into a hug. Neji glared.

"She's fainted again."

Tenten laughed and patted his arm.

"You worry too much. She's fainted of happiness!"

Sakura and Ino nodded sagely. Sasuke and Shikamaru rolled their eyes. Naruto hadn't noticed that his object of affection was unconscious.

Ah, well.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

**No. No. This can't be right! ALL THIS WRITING, ONLY FOUR PAGES?!?!?! Fudge. I betcha the next one will be longer. I hope…**

**Review. You know you want to…**

**-ByakuganMistress**


	3. Let It Snow

A/N; The last chapter! Nooooooooooo! Well, actually, yes. It's the end. This was a very random story. Plot? Hardly. The reason behind it? Meh. All of my other documents were already started on my computer, and I'm on my grandma's right now. So, it was something to do.

Dedicated to my Toutoi-kun, though I don't think she's reviewed yet… Ah, well! If not, I'll pressure her to do so! This is for you! –Your Hani-chan.

I just want you all to know… I had a blast writing this for you. I really hope you enjoyed!

The Weather Outside Is Frightful Chapter Three- Let it Snow 

Sakura chewed thoughtfully on her pencil before putting her thoughts to paper.

'_It's been one week since I've seen the sun, and everything has, surprisingly, not gone to hell. Of course, Ino's got the worst case of cabin fever out of all of us, but that's to be expected, what with her ankle and all. Shikamaru sure was quick to her aid (note: tease her about it later). But, Ino and Shikamaru aren't the only ones who seem to be getting… overly-friendly on this mission. _

Hinata and Naruto are attached at the hip. They talk a lot, and do everything together… it's so sweet, especially since Hinata has crushed on him for so long. 

_Tenten and Neji…wow. I've never seen them so… intimate, before. They're constantly by each other's side (no too unusual, that), and that's not all. They sleep together (no, no, Diary; not **that** intimate XD) every night. I often see them touching, and neither of them look like they want to break contact… ever. Once, I even caught Tenten squeezing Neji's hand when they were talking about going home, he to the Hyuuga compound. _

_And he let her! I practically swooned! I feel so happy for all of them!_

_Sasuke has been treating me differently as well. And it's not a bad different, either. He's not cold to me at all, surprisingly enough. He's actually been sort of…well, nice isn't the word (tch; is nice **ever** the word with Sasuke?). No… the word I'm looking for is… well… shoot. Oh! I know! Chivalrous! Gentlemanly! There we go! Yes, you heard me right. He hasn't called me annoying, hasn't ignored me at all, hasn't pushed me away, and has even given me his full attention every time I spoke. I reeeeeally like this Sasuke, Diary._

_Yeah, I know; I feel like I'm in some sort of sappy romance story! It's so funny! But weird. Ino isn't well enough to leave yet, and, according to Shikamaru, the blizzard is still going strong. Sigh. Sometimes, I hope it'll never stop, but then I'm reminded that sometime our food will run out, and Ino will be well, and the blizzard will stop, and the scroll will be retrieved, and we'll go back to Konoha, and everything will be back to normal._

_Yeesh; Depressing thoughts, much? _

_But, I guess I should savor the time with my friends. We're all good friends, now, you know? This is kind of like the Forest of Death… except, we're not pitted against each other, and we're in a cave instead of a forest, and I'm not worried about my teammates' health, and everybody's happy, and_

_Diary, I'm going to scratch that out when I look more inconspicuous. _

_Right now, Hinata is teaching Naruto to play Rock-Paper-Scissors, and I think he's finally grasping the concept. Ino is sleeping on Shikamaru's shoulder while he pretends to read (the fool). Neji and Tenten are leaning against the wall, talking, and… is Neji actually smiling!?! Oh, Diary, he is! Damn, he's fine… Not as fine as Sasuke, mind you but… I wouldn't mind a smile from the Hyuuga boy. Sasuke is_

_Holy $hit, Diary… he's watching me._

_**Cha! He's so hot!** _

_Oh, Lord, it's you._

Duh, Forehead-girl! I haven't had a single part in this whole story, and it's time I make my appearance!

… _In my diary?_

_**No. I'm going to appear on a message painted in blood on the wall. Yes, your diary. Cha! Look! Sasuke's coming!**_

_Crap! Go away! You'll scare him off!_

… Why are we still writing?

_Be gone, demon!_

… That hurt.

"Sakura?"

The Haruno slammed her diary shut and smiled up at the Uchiha.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you remember that question I asked you about three weeks ago, when I… ano… found you in your garden?"

Sakura blushed at the memory. "H-hai…?"

"You still haven't answered."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"… Well, I'm not exactly schizophrenic…"

And so, my dears, they all lived happily ever after in their little cave, until the blizzard stopped, and they made their way on their mission. Shikamaru carried Ino on his back the entire journey, and Hinata partially on Naruto's. Once they returned to their beloved Hidden Leaf village, everyone went back to their homes and their work, never to put on a play aga- Er, ahem. Wrong ending.

They all went back to their homes and their work, as if nothing had changed on their mission in the Snow country.

But, we know better, don't we?


End file.
